People of the Sky
by sweetdarkchild
Summary: Another classic Night World- eagle shapeshifter, human girl, better summary inside. Don't miss this! Rated T for probable sexual stuff and language, but not too heavy.
1. Chapter 1

**As promised, a better summary: Lissa is your average 16-year-old, leading a life that could be considerably better: her crush since 6****th**** grade doesn't seem to know she exists, all the popular girls hate her, and her parents are on the verge of divorce. Enter Adler, an aristocratic shapeshifter (Adler is eagle in german). They accidentally touch hands and bada bing, bada boom, true love! Only it takes longer than that. Please review!**

Lissa POV

Lissa stared enviously across the hall at Kara, who was at that moment flirting outrageously with Jared, and sighed. She looked down at her own relatively curveless body, mentally comparing herself with Kara and her best friend Faith: with Kara's C-sups and big hips, long blonde hair and blue eyes, and Faith's perpetually tan skin and big, deep brown eyes, Lissa's barely-B's, tall, lean body, and brown hair with blue eyes, Lissa never felt like she could fit. She sighed again, and turned to retrieve her books from her locker. As she did so, someone slammed into her from the side, sending her sprawling. Lissa looked up furiously, expecting to see lyet another knuckle-headed jock hurrying away to a class he was probably failing. Instead, she found herself staring into a pair of concerned looking gold-flecked, green eyes. The gorgeous orbs proved themselves to belong to an equally handsome face: tan, lean, with cheekbones that would drive a sculptor nuts and a strong, slightly curved nose, which was framed by thick, wavy, tawny hair with blonde highlights. His mouth seemed incongruous with the rest of the face; it was soft, and sensuous. And it was opening as if to speak.

Adler POV

"Hey, are you alright?" Adler asked the human he'd bowled over. It was a girl, pretty, with long dark brown hair and vivid blue eyes. Eyes which were now staring into his with a mixture of annoyance and reproach. He knelt to help pick up her books, looking at her the whole time. She really was lovely –an oval face, with her eyes framed by thick dark lashes, and a smattering of freckles across her nose. She had an athlete's body, long and slimly muscled, but with breasts just large enough to be appreciated. Lost in thought, Adler didn't notice that they were reaching for the last book at the same time. And then their fingers brushed.

Fireworks exploded all through Adler's body, centering around the place where his hand had touched hers. He reeled back, catching himself with one hand, and staring intently at the other. The girl who'd caused this bizarre reaction was gazing at her own hand, with fear and wonder fighting for control of her expressive face.

"What the –" Adler muttered, concentrating on the face of the human –a mortal!–

who had triggered the fireworks. Her eyes raised to his, as full of questions as he was sure his own were.

"What the hell was that?!" she asked angrily, glaring at him, "What's with the buzzer?" She seemed just as confused as he was, but was attempting to cover it up with a tough front.

"I… I don't know," he said quietly, "that's never happened before…"

"You know what –just stay away from me! First you knock me down, then totally electrocute me? Jerk!" With the last furious statement, she turned, eyes flashing, and strode down the hall. Adler stared after her, thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well. I feel like a lame person :( I'm sorry for keeping all...two of you waiting for this chapter. It's probably not as good as it feels to me, but you get what you get. 3

PS- I don't own Night World :( L.J. Smith does

pps- L.J. stands for Lisa Jane. I looked it up :) If I'm wrong, tell me. Because I don't want to be a criminal :/

Lissa strode quickly through the crowded hallways, struggling to control seemingly unstoppable tears. She did not know why she was this upset anyway- it was just some asshole who likes ruining peoples' days by crashing into them and then _electrocuting_ them with a stupid buzzer. Lissa stared down at her palm, which was still tingling a little. It was strange, but somehow she had a feeling that maybe the boy _hadn't_ been looking to hurt her, as he had looked just as confused as she felt. _Just -what EVER._ _I just need to go…home._ But home wasn't a place Lissa wanted to be right now. Julie, her stepmother, would probably be on the phone with another irritating friend, discussing some upcoming party or other, and her idiot son Joseph would be sprawled in front of the TV. Joseph was home school- "He's too brilliant a boy to be wasted on the classroom!" Julie said, but as far as Lissa could tell all he did was play video games and download illegal porn on his laptop. _Maybe I'll go to the park, _she thought. This seemed to be a better alternative; the park was usually quiet this time of day, with only a few elderly couples or joggers with dogs. It was warm enough, anyway. Lissa quietly slipped through one of the exit doors, heading into the juniors' parking lot where her Civic was parked.

Once Lissa pulled into the parking lot of the park, she grabbed her gym bag from the back seat, and trotted lightly to the public bathrooms to change into running gear. Slipping into shorts, running socks, sports bra- _Oh shit, I forgot a shirt-_ she realized, and shoes, she left the rest of her clothes in her car and began a jog on the trails through the woods surrounding the park.

An hour later, it was starting to get dark, and Lissa changed directions, taking a shortcut directly through the woods back to the park. As she neared the nearly empty parking lot, Lissa heard voices through the woods. They were coming nearer to her, and were nearly to her when she recognized them as boys from her school- Derek and Jason, both starters on the football team, and the two of them barely had enough combined brains to fill a teaspoon. Lissa quickened her pace, not sure why she was suddenly nervous, and jumped what felt like two feet in the air when they started addressing her.

"Hey baby-" "Hey! You! You with the nice ass!"

Lissa felt her cheeks redden as the comments continue, the voices coming closer and closer until a rough hand grabbed her shoulder from behind. She twisted, terrified, and stared into the leering face of Jason West.

"You never answered us. Playing hard to get?"

Lissa shook her head mutely, silently struggling to pull her shoulder out of his grip. Jason's hand was huge and beefy, his sausage fingers digging into her collarbone.

"You a mute or what?" Derek caught up to them, peering over Jason's shoulder and grinning like an idiot. Lissa could smell alcohol on his breath.

"Nah- she's just shy. You shy, baby girl?" Jason laughed, putting his face closer to hers, obviously relishing her fear. Lissa jerked her arm as hard as she could, pulling it from his grip. Jason grimaced and grabbed her arm again, keeping hold as Lissa tried in vain to pull away. She felt something in her shoulder pop, and cried out in pain.

"There, see? She's not mute. That's a cute little scream you've got there, baby. And you know what? I bet we're gonna hear it a lot more tonight." Jason glanced back at Derek, who moved behind Lissa, pinning her arms behind her back.

"Let go of me!" Lissa finally found her voice, a feeble squeak as she tried to wrench herself from the football player's grip. They only chuckled, Derek twisting her arm until she whimpered. Jason moved forward, putting his hot hands around her waist. Lissa's eyes popped wide and she twisted her head frantically as Jason tilted his head, leaning in toward her. Derek released her hands, but kept them pinned behind her as he reached around her, fumbling at the waistline of her shorts.

Lissa suddenly had a flashback to 9th grade PE- self defense training! - and how to release from a bear hug. She pushed with all her strength against Dereks broad stomach, giving her enough room to stomp his toe in her spikes. He howled and released her, and she jerked free from Jason's grip, turning and sprinting toward her car. She could hear the boys behind her, and she was slowed down from her apparently dislocated arm. Lissa had nearly reached her car when a huge foot stepped on the back of her achilles, bringing Lissa down to her knees. She hopelessly struck behind her with her fists, but strong arms wrapped around her waist, pinning her to the ground. Jason-or Derek?- rolled her over, kneeling over her waist, and bending down to her face. Lissa could hear herself pleading, crying incomprehensible things. Her cries fell on deaf ears. Jason was on top of her, and he smelled like beer and mean and she was struggling beneath him, but he had his arm across her throat and her vision was going black. _No-no- Please God let this not be happening. Please! NO!_ Lissa's thoughts were tumbling together like the building blocks she had used as a kid, and she knew this was happening and there was not way to stop it and oh, _God_ she was scared, and she couldn't see.

Suddenly, a flying shape slammed into Jason, knocking him away from Lissa. She sprawled on the ground, gasping like a fish as her vision came back. It was dark enough that she could only see the rough outline of someone- who was it?- pummeling Jason to the ground as Derek ran screaming like a little girl into the woods. Jason was on the ground, and the figure was kneeling over her, helping her up.

"What- who- who are you?" she gasped, coming to her feet and swinging her injured arm against her car door, wincing in pain.

"Shut up," the- the- _what should she call him?_- replied, pulling her door open and roughly thrusting her inside. It shoved the keys into the ignition and started the car, "Just…drive home. Fast. Now. Don't stop."

Lissa obeyed mindlessly pulling away from the parking lot and into the road, keeping her head blank until she pulled safely into her driveway, and the warm lights within

A/N: Well? I hope you liked it. I did. I love you! Loveys, please review. K? k

SDC

xoxo


End file.
